


The Mango Kid

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [29]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Food Kink, M/M, Mummification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey thinks Ray tends to have really good advice. For example; you can't always babysit your heartbroken brother, sometimes you need to take the edge off by getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mango Kid

**Author's Note:**

> [This is Danko Jones](http://www.metal-archives.com/images/8/8/0/4/88041_artist.jpg?495). I like his music, but the lyrics make it pretty obvious he's a tool.

Gerard hasn’t showered since Pedicone left. It wouldn’t be the longest time he’s ever gone, the summer he mainlined Stargate SG1 he didn’t leave his room for two weeks except to piss. By the end his hair could turn paper transparent. The problem is when Gerard cries he sweats. Five days adds up to a pretty strong stench.

When Mikey gets home from school he heads straight for the basement, only stopping to kick his shoes off and sling his backpack to the floor. At Ryan’s he’d toss five bucks in the Good Host bucket and grab something from his cupboard. If he was with Pete on the way to somewhere they’d stop at Sev for a rock hard doughnut, or questionable meat products. It’s rare he goes home after school, but that always includes a snack too. But not today. There’s no time to cook a Hot Pocket. It’s been too long since he’s seen his brother. Who knows what state he might be in?

Gerard couldn’t stop crying this morning at breakfast. For twenty minutes they all pretended they couldn’t see his wet face under his clumping hanks of hair, that they didn’t notice the way he didn’t take a single bite of the cereal Mikey poured for him. Then Ray showed up to give them a ride, as per usual. Pete being completely incompetent in the morning means Sisky usually has his work cut out just getting him to school, Mikey doesn’t make it harder by demanding a ride when Ray is equally available. Rather than carry on the facade Dad instructed Gerard to stay home. Unfortunately they didn’t give him the same permission. He got Tom to take him home for lunch, but his fourth period is biomedics, and he can’t afford to miss the in-class participation grade.

From what Mikey can tell -his spatial awareness isn’t as good as Gerard’s or Chiz’s, but it’s decent- Gerard hasn’t moved in the three hours since Mikey had to leave. His body jerks with a ragged inhale every minute, as his lungs try to recover from the lack of oxygen quiet sobbing gives them, but Mikey doesn’t consider that moving.

He doesn’t wait for permission he won’t get. He just walks in and closes the door behind him. There’s a hoodie on the heap of clothes on the floor, Mikey slides it on. It’s a bit stiff from being covered in dried paint, but it’ll provide a good sweat barrier. He climbs over Gerard and spoons him. His eyes water a bit, but it’s a secondary concern. Letting Gerard know he’s loved will _always_ be first to anything else in his life.

They don’t talk. After a bit Gerard wriggles and snags the remote control off the floor. He bends his arm awkwardly to pass it to Mikey. Mikey takes it and channel surfs until he finds A Scanner Darkly. If there’s anything that can make Gerard focus on other things, it’s the fucking awesome animation. Sure enough, around the time that Hank arrests Barris, Gerard mutters “more things should be rotoscoped.”

Eventually Mikey can’t stand the hunger. He goes upstairs and gets a handful of slices of cold pizza from the fridge. He jams a two liter under his arm and goes back down. He puts the bottle on the carpet between two lumps of clothes to keep it upright and takes a bite of his while gesturing with the full hand to Gerard.

“Don't wanna eat.” It would be inaccurate to say Gerard is pouting. Pouting implies you know what you want and are being denied it. Right now there’s only one thing Gerard wants. He’s too apathetic for anything else.

That doesn’t mean Mikey won’t try. “Come on, it's congealed and greasy. You know you want it.”

“I don’t want to eat.”

“Me feeding you would be really awkward for the both of us. Neither of us have a feeder slant, but still. Especially if I have to massage your throat to make you swallow.”

Gerard snorts and takes a piece of pizza. Mikey considers it a win. Even ten minutes later when he’s only had four bites, it’s still four more bites than he would have had if Mikey hadn’t bothered him.

“Movie or tv marathon?”

“I don’t care.”

Mikey _will_ make Gerard start caring about things again. He can fix this. “Well think about it. Hedwig domming scared little Tommy Gnosis? or Ronon making John and Rodney his?”

“Ronon.” Mikey’s a bit surprised, seeing as Hedwig is a musical, one of Gerard’s favourites. On the other hand, it’s all about lost love, and being fucked over by your lovers. In hindsight, a shitty recommendation.

He puts in the first disk, but skips to the third episode of season two. Runner introduces Ronon, their favourite character. Even if he wasn’t, it works better starting there. Just like the sweet spot of Buffy is season five, but to understand the arc you need to start when Riley comes in, the whole Michael storyline works better when you start with Ronon. He curls behind his brother and props his head on a balled up hoodie so he can see over Gerard. He can do this until Gerard passes out.

Halfway through Condemned Mikey hears the clatter of footsteps. He braces as Gerard tenses, preparing to tell mom or dad to go away. He doesn’t get the chance though, the door opens without anyone asking. And it’s not mom or dad, it’s Ray.

“Mikey, can we talk for a second?”

“I’m good.”

“Mikey. Come on, man.”

Gerard shifts almost imperceptibly, but it’s enough to dislodge his arm. Mikey takes that as the hint it’s supposed to be and wriggles down the bed until he can sit at the foot. He follows Ray out, and moves past him to go halfway up the stairs. If Ray is about to say some shit about not coddling Gerard, he’ll say it somewhere where Gerard can’t hear it.

“Look, you haven’t left his side in five days.”

“Yeah? So?” Ray should really know better than this.

“So that means you haven’t gotten off in five days. You’re going to explode Mikey, if not physically than mentally.”

“So I’ll jerk off after Gerard falls asleep.”

“No. Go out, get laid. Do some great scene. I’ll watch him until you get back.”

While Mikey feels kind of guilty thinking about leaving, he’s not really abandoning Gerard. Ray has capable hands, history has proven that much. “I’ll be back really soon.”

“Take as long as it takes. I can marathon Atlantis all night, Teyla’s hot.”

Mikey’s dick leads him out of the house before his brain can start guilting him too heavily. He doesn’t quite follow the entire suggestion though. Rather than go to a club, he’ll just fuck someone on his street. Canden Street is full of people around age, he’s got options. No one is out to be bumped into, and the sidewalk is clear of hazards, so he closes his eyes and walks for a minute. When he opens them again he’s standing between the Pope house and the Jones house.

Cassadee is definitely out, for a variety of reasons. Her parents both work from home, so there will be no privacy for anything they might do. She’s a sub, and he’s a switch leaning towards sub. From what he’s heard, her slant is delayed gratification, and he’s under a time crunch. Most importantly, she and Jersey are on and off with each other, and on and off with Mike Gentile. Their threesome is complicated as fuck, and he’s got no interest in getting in on it, and getting confronted by Gentile or Jersey as soon as Cassadee decides to use him against them.

Danko is still single. Mikey’d know through the parent gossip grapevine if he wasn’t, just like he’s sure by now everyone on the street knows Pedicone left Gerard. Barbecues and lawn mowing and neighbourhood watches, they’re insidious things. As far as he knows Danko is like him, completely uninterested in a committed relationship. Not that Mikey talks to him a lot to know. Mr and Mrs Jones are okay, as far as neighbours his parents age go, but Danko is pretty much a tool.

Danko is a tool with a cock though, and a dominant tool. Right now that’s enough for Mikey. He cuts through the yard to get to the front door and knocks. Danko answers it, teeth gleaming pure white against the medium brown of his skin. “Hey, Way.”

Rolling his eyes would probably be a strike against him, even if it’s the only way to respond to a nineteen year old that thinks that’s a clever greeting. “Hey.”

“What do you want? Run out of eggs or something? Accidentally get our mail?”

“I want to fuck.”

“I don’t test with guys younger than me. No point in it. Thanks for thinking of me though. Nice ego boost.”

“Not testing, I want a boyfriend as much as you do. Just a one off. Whatever you wanna do, I don’t care.”

“Huh. So I have a woman coming over for dinner. Three courses for a bit of titty torture, it’s a good deal on my part. So I have to cook now. But you could come over tomorrow?”

Tomorrow has no part in what Mikey needs. “Or you could spank me with a spatula while you’re waiting for your steak to cook, or whip me with a wet dishtowel.”

“Huh. Point. Come in, if you’re gonna.”

Of course he’s gonna, he was the one who started this. He follows Danko in through the hall to the kitchen. The layout of the house is exactly the same as his. It’s not very surprising, from what Mikey can remember about play dates as a kid all the houses on the street are laid out the same. There are enough differences to make it not be creepy; paint instead of wallpaper, hard tile that feels like walking on a chalkboard rather than linoleum scratched by three decades of scraped chairs.

“So, first things first. I really need you to not get in the way. A man needs his space, you see?” Danko opens one of the drawers and pulls out a box of saran wrap. “Arms together. Don’t worry, got safety shears if you need them. Word, by the way?”

“Rose.” She’s always been his least favourite character, anyone that heard that name from him would know something was wrong.

Danko doesn’t get the reference, but Mikey didn’t really expect him to. Or maybe he does but he doesn’t want to say anything that will get them off on a tangent. Either way he stays silent, just takes the thick cylinder of plastic out of the box and comes towards him. Mikey stands, breathing calmly as Danko walks dozens of circles around him, slowly pinning his arms down. When he’s used the entire roll he directs Mikey to stand against the wall. Danko only went as far down as his waist, so he doesn’t need to hop.

As Danko starts peeling lettuce Mikey experiments with flexing his elbows, seeing how much the wrap can withstand. Danko notices almost immediately. “Stop fidgeting.”

“Yes sir.” Not all doms want to hear it, but Danko seems like the kind that would.

“I’m starting with a salad. Women like all that healthy bullshit, right?” It’s the kind of statement that would drive Gerard insane. But he’s not here to talk about his brother, and he’s not here to answer hypothetical questions.

A drawer rattles, and Danko moves to the side so he can access it. When he turns it’s with a grin and a rolling pin in hand. “How much of this could you take?”

That’s not a hypothetical question. Mikey looks at it for a second so he can answer truthfully. “The handles are smaller than a buttplug, so them, obviously. The rolling part is what, two and a half inches? I probably could, if you wanted me to, sir, but it would take a lot of prep. I’m not really a size queen.”

“Good to know. I don’t got no time for that though. Movin’ on.” The pin goes back in the drawer with a clunk before he fishes out a flat grater. Mikey’s not sure whether he’s relieved or not.

Mikey spends the next few minutes watching silently as Danko grates a carrot. The salad is going to be more orange than green. Possibly a bit red with blood spatter, he keeps catching his thumb and swearing. He tosses the grater into the sink and shoves his hand into Mikey’s pocket. He grins wolfishly when he pulls the disposable packet of lube out. “Knew you’d have some on you. You’re my kind of slut.”

The square goes on the table as Danko uses both hands to unzip him and get his jeans down. The choice to cover himself is gone, he can’t move his arms. Between the bondage and the sudden attention Mikey’s half hard, Danko paws at him until he’s fully erect. Then he turns back to his work area and cuts a notch at the top of a unpeeled carrot. “Lucky for you, I have leftovers. Bend over. Face to the wall.”

As unprotected as the half mummification leaves him, it seems to magnify a hundred fold when he bends over the table. The tablerunner is scratchy with crumbs on his cheek. Danko’s hand comes into his line of sight for a second to grab the lubricant, then moves again. A minute later the carrot presses against his hole. Mikey bites his lip as it sinks deeper and deeper into his body, still cold from refrigeration. Finally it comes to the groove, his ass gratefully accepting the chance to tighten. He tries to suppress his shudder. Danko told him not to fidget.

“Be with you in a minute. I have to make a sauce for the chicken to marinate in.”

Whatever Danko’s making, it’s fancy. Staring at the deep red wall gives him no visual input, but he can smell something fruity. Mango, maybe. The tap turns on and runs for a minute, and just after it turns off the room fills with the sound of a blender.

“Shit’s called mango riesling. Smell this shit. Mango and garlic and wine and whole sorts of herbs. Fuckin’ gonna get laid so hard.” The words are accompanied by Danko shoving a freezer bag full of chicken breasts and orangeish sauce under his nose.

“She have a feeder slant?”

“No man, fucking told you. Tit and genital torture. Maybe I’ll set up a pussy rope. I fucking love that. A man just needs to warm up a girl with a home cooked meal first.” The bag moves away and he can hear the fridge door open and shut.

Mikey’s never made anyone a meal before scening with them. Danko’s obviously got a different seduction method than he does. Not that he can really complain about Danko’s style, when he’s hard, bound, and filled.

“You want me to fuck you with your plug, or you want me to jerk you off? I’m only using one hand on you.”

“Touch my cock, sir.” The carrot is cold and keeping him open, it’s doing it’s job. He just really needs some friction on his dick.

A curled hand on his thigh pulls him further from the table, runner making the movement smooth. Danko grabs him with his left hand, rhythm fast and furious. There’s one good thing to be said about him at least, when he comes across Mikey’s ass he keeps jerking him until he comes too.

A combination of wriggling and scissors gets the saran wrap off. Once he’s free Mikey grabs a dishtowel and wipes as much of his ass as he can reach. If he can save his underwear from getting comestained he can wear them again instead of doing laundry.

“You need subspace hugs or anything?”

“No, I’m good.” He didn’t much go under, though he did enjoy it.

“You wanna help me figure out the grill?”

“You can handle it.” Or more accurately, if he tries to help the Jones house will go down in flames. Mikey’s not very good with things like propane or kerosene or electricity.

“‘Kay then. See you next block party or whatever.”

“See ya.” Mikey drops the towel and heads for home. Ray and Gerard shouldn’t be too far into Trinity, and he knows the plotline of every episode anyway. He can easily jump back in.  



End file.
